The Future Isn't All That Great
by Dream the Fox
Summary: The future isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's dark and evil and ruled by Eggman. It's up to the kids of Sonic and Tails to put it right again. Can they? Or will they fail? Read to see!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Pikachu: Hi.  
**

**Snivy: Hiya!  
**

**Me: Is in my OTHER Sonic story. Don't worry, I'll finish my Rift in Time story, don't worry. But, I wanted to start a new one for when that one is done. And yes, there'll be a squeal to it. YAY! Now, about this story.. The first chapter takes place in the future. Sonic and Tails have had kids. You'll meet them in this chapter. They live in the future that's not very good... You'll see why in this chapter also. So yeah, I own my two OCs you'll meet now. Enjoy.  
**

**XXXXXXX  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Sky's POV  
**

****Flames were all around me. My heart was beating so loud and fast as I thought I was going to die before the flames even got to me. I closed my eyes as the fire got closer. This was it. I was going to die today. And no-one was around to help me. I would have flew outta here, but my tails were tied up thanks to one of Eggman's robots. I could only hope someone would come and save me before it was too late.

"Sky!" a voice called out through the flames.

My ears shot up. I knew that voice. It was my 'cousin'. I smiled. I could always count on him. My orange fur stood on end as the fire got closer to me. I moved back from them.

"O-over here!" I called out. "And hurry!"

A purple ball shot through the flames and grabbed me and dragged me outta there. "We gotta go cus! We're going back in time!"

I looked up at him, my purple eyes wide. "We are?"

The 17 year old hedgehog nodded. "Yes," he replied. "We are."

"But, Boom.. Wouldn't that be bad?"

"And you're saying a future ruled by Eggamn _isn't _bad?"

"Well.. No.."

"Then, let's go back in time."

He held up a Time Stone and in a flash of light, we were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Sorry for the late up-date. XD. Been busy and stuff. But here's the next Chapter. Enjoy.**

**XX**

**Chapter 2**

**Sky's POV**

Boom and I appeared from the portal and looked around to see where we were now at. We were in Emerald Hill Zone, only it wasn't as we were use to it. It was now green, bright, full of life instead of the death, blood, and darkness as we knew.

"We really did it Boom," I told the purple hedgehog as we looked around the place once more, still having trouble believing that it looked so nice before Robotnik took over. "We're in the past.."

"That's what I planned to do Sky," Boom told me and began walking off.

I followed after the older hedgehog, my purple eyes shinned brightly as I looked around at everything we past as we walked down the grassy hills and up them. But one thing troubled me though. Why had my cousin bring us here? Why to the past?

"...But.. Why are we here?" I questioned after sometime.

"We're here to pick up our Dads kid," he replied as he continued walking through Act 1 of the Zone. "We're going to take them into the future and help us stop Robotnik once and for all."

I stopped dead in my tracks, making the purple hedgehog turn around to face me, eyebrow raised in wonder what what had made me stop following him. "But if we did that, wouldn't that mess up the future? We might not even exist if we mess up the timeline Boom!"

"The future's already messed up," he sighed and turned back around and continued walking, taking out an Badniks that got in his way. "Robotnik wasn't suppose to be leader of the world. Dad was suppose to be King remember? But he gave up to save Uncle Tails... And became a robot... We gotta make it the way it was suppose to be. And to do that, we need Dad and Uncle Tails."

"Yeah, but still!" I spun my twin-tails around and flew after him. "What if Dad and Uncle Sonic die in the future trying to help us? Or become robots? Then we REALLY screwed up! They won't be use to everything that we have in the future! Something bad might happen to them!"

"Which is why we'll need to keep a close eye on them and make SURE nothing bad happens," the purple hedgehog sighed, and I could tell he was getting a little annoyed by all my questions and netgive thinking about what might happen. "Once we get through Act 1 and 2, we'll wait for them where they would fight Robotnik and tell them everything then take them back with us."

"...Fine. But I still don't like it."

"No one said you had to."

Soon enough, we got past Act 1, which was pretty easy. Act 2 was the same. Jump over spikes, kill Badniks, watch out for BuzzBomers. Overall, it was pretty easy and fun then what we were use to in the future with the SWATbots trying to shot our heads off every time we left our hide out.

"Man Dad and Uncle Sonic sure have things easy in the past," I said, taking out a BuzzBomer with a Spin Attack as I had been taught to do by Uncle Sonic. "If only the future was this easy."

"If the future was like this, Robotnik wouldn't be leader now would he?" Boom asked, as he too took out a Badnik with a Spin Attack. The way and tone of how he said that made me keep my mouth shut. I didn't want to make him mad...

We soon got out of Act 2 and got to 3, where the boss fight took place. We saw Robotnik come with his newest machine to try and kill Sonic with. Well, he was in for a surprise.

"Hahaha! Now, you'll fall Sonic!" the fat man laughed, but then he saw that Boom wasn't Sonic, and I wasn't Tails. "...You're not Sonic.."

"Oh I'm not? Geez, what gave it a way? The fact that I'm purple and not blue?" Boom snorted, rolling his green eyes. I chuckled he might not be Sonic, but he had his Dad's chockness that was for sure.

"Well, whoever you are, you're going down!" Robotnik growled and charged at us with his machine.

The two of us dodged and hit the top of it, as our Dads told us they did when they told us about when they were younger. This continued untill it blew up and the fat man was sent flying into the air and who knows where.

"That was fun," I said, grinning.

"But too easy," the hedgehog added and leaned up against a tree.

No sooner had we got relaxed, did we see our Dads come up to Act 3, ready to fight Robotnik.

Too bad we did that for them.

Sonic and Tails stopped and stared at us, wondering who we were and what we were doing here no dobut. Boom and stepped forward and the two go ready for a fight.

"Who are you? Some of Robotnik's Badniks?" the blue hedgehog questioned us.

"No." Boom shook his head and nodded to me to tell them.

"We're your sons.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You're.. Our sons?" Tails questioned.

Boom nodded. "Yes. We're from the future."

"_Obverously_!" I added bitterly, making my cousin turn and look at me. "What?"

"No need to be rude."

"I'm not being rude. I'm just saying."

"Seemed rude to me."

"It was not!"

"Both of you knock it off," Sonic ordered, and the two of us shut up. We turned back to the older hedgehog and fox. "Now, can one of you tell us what's going on here?"

I stepped forward. "I can Uncle Sonic."

He nodded for me to begin.

"You see, in the future, Robotnik took over. And Boom and I came back to get you guys to help stop him and put things the way it was suppose to be," I told the older fox and hedgehog. "You'll understand more when we get back to the future."

"You're taking us to the future?" Sonic asked.

Boom nodded. "Yes. That is our plan. Come on."

The purple hedgehog got out the Time Stone from before and a portal opened up before us. Sonic and Tails went through it and we followed.

A portal opened and the three of us landed.

"Priority one Hedgehog!"

"Gotta speed keed!"

Another one opened, and we went through.

"Gotta go fast! Gotta go fast!"

ZOOOOOM Boooooooommmm!

"I HAAAAAAAAATE THAAAAAAAAAAAT Hedgehooooooooog!"

One last portal opened and we landed for the last time.

Boom glanced around once our feet touched the ground. "I think we're in the right place.."

There were hedgehogs and other mobians in chains everywhere. One looked just like Uncle Sonic...same color and everything...except he had the spikeyest spines ever.

All the streets had Robotnic's ugly mustached face on them, his mug was on every building, and robots prowled the streets.

A bullhorn repeated "Serve Robotnic! Robotnic is leader! YOU ARE ALL SLAVES to the mighty Robotnic! Serve Robotnic!"

I nodded to the place around us to Dad and Uncle Sonic.

"Welcome to the future.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"...Why'd... How.. did Robotnik take over?" Tails' voice was small and quiet as he glanced around the place. "...It.. Doesn't make sense... Sonic and I... Always stop him. How..?"

Boom showed them a newspaper, to which Sonic read out loud.

"Hmmm...'Princess Sonia slain...Robotnic seizes throne...hunts down hot looking hedgehog but is unable to locate her...PRINCE SONIC ROBOTOSIZED?' This timestrem is WAY UN COOL!"

"Sonic's a robot now?" Tails questioned. He shook his head. "I refuse to believe that. Wait.. Prince Sonic? Sonic, you're a prince?"

"No." The blue hedgehog shook his head. "I don't think I am."

"I didn't think so at first myself.." A voice came out from behind a trash can.

Tails walked over, black eyes wide in wonder at what could be behind it. Sonic, a much older looking one, stood there, Robotosized yes, but tapping his foot like always, his arms open to Tails.

"Well keed...I'm Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiitinnnnnnnng!"

"S-Sonic?" the twin-tailed fox questioned.

"Yes. Now hug."

Tails gave him a hug. Followed by Boom and myself.

"They thought they got me? HA they weren't fast enough to catch ME!"

the blue hedgehog was interrupted by a robot, who he quickly told to go leap into the incinerator, and then he looked at Tails, Sonic, Boom, and I sadly.

"This timeline stinks doesn't it, keeds? My sister was killed, my mom went even deeper into hiding, and aparently that other green hedgehog is my brother...and he's so broke he may as well be a zombie..."

"I still don't understand, umm.. Me," the younger Sonic began. "How'd this happen? How'd Robotnik took over? What went wrong?"

The blue hedgehog hung his head.

"He...blew up my uncle chuck..." He pointed at Tails. "He said he'd get YOU and...and I surrendered."

"But that's why we brought Dad and you Uncle from the past," I said. "To make things right again."

"How are you going to do that freakazoid?" a punkish voice asked tiredly.

Boom snorted. "So much for being broken...this green one has a mouth on him.."

Manic Hedgehog dropped to the ground and Sonic fed him some chili, then introduced the exhausted spiny hedgehog. I glared at the green hedgehog behind my uncle. Black eyes glowed with hate at what I was called.

"Do _not _call me freakazoid, Uncle Manic!" I growled.

"Well, wake me when you...must work harder...must ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

Sonic sighed.

"Poor Manic...he works double time to smuggle stuff to the resistance...and Robotnic loves to yank his chains..."

"Robotnik makes me sick Sonic," Tails told him. "After what he did..."

"I know keed.."

Manic had curled up to sleep, then a jolt of electricity hit him from the collar around his neck, shocking him awak and back to the chain gang, his spines drooping.

Sonic motionmed the rest of us over to him.

"The entrence to the resistace secret hideout is ten kilomiters north as the Tornado flies. Get there and you may see some familliar faces. Now go, before the swatbots find you!"


End file.
